Can't Have It Both Ways
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Alex wakes Casey up early in the morning, so Casey decides to tease her a bit. Karma bites her in the ass, though, when her niece walks in on her and Alex in an embarrassing situation.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Oder SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, the plot to this story and my own characters, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Casey/Alex fic. I don't think I did, too, bad for my first attempt at writing this couple, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyway, I hope you like this. *_***

Can't Have It Both Ways

Casey woke up with a fright when she heard knocking on her front door. She looked at her clock and groaned when she read eight o'clock. She slumped back down against her pillows and turned her gaze towards her dog Scruffy, who was asleep across her legs.

She pulled her feet from under her dog, rolling her eyes when it didn't move. _So lazy,_ she thought amusingly to herself. She had gotten Scruffy when she was fifteen, so he was quite old. In fact, she was surprised he had lived this long. It was needless to say, for a dog he was living a good life.

She sighed when the knock came again. Rolling down the blankets, Casey sleepily climbed out of the bed. She wondered who was knocking on the door this early in the morning. Whoever it was she was going to kill them. She was still tired. She had only gotten a few hours sleep. Walking towards the front door she ran her hand through her long red hair. When she reached it she peered through the peep hole. She frowned when she seen Alex standing on the other side. She was supposed to be at work, working on a big case. She was supposed to be meeting her later on for lunch. She wasn't unhappy to see her, but she was confused.

Opening her front door she pursed her lips. She was going to have some fun with her for waking her up early. She stepped aside to allow Alex in. When she walked in, she closed the door. She stood in front of her, arms crossed. Alex leaned in for a kiss, but Casey gently pushed her face away.

Alex frowned. "What?"

Casey pursed her lips. "I don't think you deserve a kiss after waking me up so early."

She smirked when she seen Alex's eyes go wide. "Awe, Case." She sounded like a little child.

Casey was enjoying this. She continued to play along. "Don't 'Awe Case,' me. You shouldn't have woken me up." She stated, trying to keep the smile off of her face.

Alex wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to her, pouting. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Okay, I forgive you." Leaning up, she was about to press her lips against hers when she smirked. "I think I want some coffee." She pulled back. "Yeah, coffee sounds good." She patted her cheek before pulling out of her embrace and headed towards the kitchen.

She had a beaming smile on her face when she heard her groan and begin to follow her. When she walked into the kitchen she put the kettle on. She heard the kitchen door open, but she didn't turn around. Alex moved up behind her and started to nuzzle her neck, wrapping her arms around her waist. She moaned when she started to nibble and suck on the soft skin of her neck.

Alex chuckled. "Can't stay mad at me for long, can you?"

Casey turned in her arms. "Eh," she shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't mad at you, but it was funny to see the expression on your face." She laughed lightly.

Alex shook her head, smiling. "You really are quite something, you know that?"

"I know." She giggled when she captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Snaking her arms around her neck, she pulled her closer. The coffee was all but forgotten. She moaned as the kiss deepened more than she could have ever hoped. Alex's hands trailed down her back and rested on her rear. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Alex's waist and held onto her tight. She was quite light, so she could hold her. She backed her up towards the worktop. "Where's Tammy?" She mumbled against her mouth, referring to Casey's fifteen year old niece, who was currently staying with her for the summer.

"Still asleep," she breathed out, as she sat up on the worktop. She loved her niece and she loved having her come to visit. They had so much in common, especially their love for sports. She knew that having her spend the whole summer with her was going to be a blast. And the best thing about it was that both Tammy and Alex got along great together.

That was an even bigger plus.

She kept her arms looped around her neck and her legs wrapped around her waist, as she pressed her lips against hers once again. They kissed each other hungrily. Their tongues collided, thrusting against one another. She moaned into her mouth, her body becoming alive with unbelievable sensations. Alex slid her hands up under her top, her fingers lightly dancing along her flesh as she pulled the unwanted item up over her head. She dropped it to the floor. Casey's body tingled with pleasure when she let her hand trail down along her neck and across her breasts. Alex captured one of her firm breasts in her hand, gently massaging the supple flesh through her white laced bra.

Alex moved her lips from Casey's mouth and started to trail wet kisses down along her neck. Casey tilted her head, allowing her more access. Her breathing was slightly heavy. "Oh my God, Alex," she breathed. She needed to feel her now, all of her. She needed to feel her body move against hers. She had to feel her, to touch her. God, how she wanted her!

She dropped her hands to her blouse and started to open the buttons, letting her fingers graze her skin as each one became undone. Her body rippled with anticipation. She couldn't wait.

XXX

Tammy walked towards the kitchen still half asleep. She woke up with her stomach grumbling. She had decided that she had better get something to eat. She yawned as she tied her waist length hair back into a pony tail. She wondered where her aunt Casey was. When she had woken up, she had checked her aunt's room to see if she was already awake or not. When she had walked into the room, she had seen that she wasn't in bed. She figured she must be in the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen, she pushed opened the door and walked into it, only to be greeted by an embarrassing sight. Casey was sitting on the worktop in only a pair of pyjama shorts and a white laced bra. Alex's blouse was almost off. They were going at it like teenagers. "Ahh! Eww! Oh my God!" She felt herself going bright red. She had never been more embarrassed. What had she walked in on?

"Oh my God, Tammy!" Casey shrieked, her eyes going wide. She tried to cover herself up by crossing her arms over her chest. Alex turned around shocked as well. She was hastily trying to fix her shirt, blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry." She hastily turned around, not realising the door had closed behind her.

"Tammy, watch out for the-" She heard Casey wince as she walked into the door. "Door," she finished.

Tammy fell to the ground landing on her rear. She shook her head trying to register what had just happened. She hadn't realised the door had closed behind her, and when she spun around she had ended up walking into it. _Nice going Tammy, _she thought to herself. Scrambling to her feet, she pulled open the door and ran out of the kitchen. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment. She ran towards her bedroom, mumbling, "oh my God, oh my God. That was just… _wrong._" She shivered.

XXX

Casey sighed, resting her head against Alex's shoulder. "How embarrassing," she groaned. She couldn't believe Tammy had just walked in on her and Alex. She was just thankful that they hadn't gotten any further. That would have been more than embarrassing.

Alex chuckled as she bent down and retrieved her top. "Here you go, babe."

She smirked. "Thanks." She threw it on and gave her a quick kiss before she hopped down off of the worktop. "I can't believe that happened."

Smirking, Alex wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. "I know… I was just about to take you on the floor." She whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

Casey groaned. Oh God, she just wanted some alone time with Alex. _Maybe tonight,_ she thought. She and Alex would have to be more careful in future. There was a child in the house now, so they couldn't just have sex on the couch, even though, that had been a fun night. She and Alex hadn't been able to make it to the room, so they had opted for the couch instead. She felt herself blushing at the memory. "Maybe I should go and see how she is?" She stared into Alex's blue eyes.

Alex nodded. "Alright, but I think we might have just scarred her for life." She giggled.

Casey walked out of the kitchen and towards Tammy's bedroom.

When she reached it, she sighed as she prepared to knock on Tammy's room door. This was going to be really awkward. How was she going to explain what she and Alex had been doing in the kitchen? _Surely she must know about sex, she's fifteen,_ Casey thought. It wasn't really the fact of whether she knew about sex or not, it was the fact that they had been caught red handed doing something where they technically shouldn't have been doing it. Casey took a shaky breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tammy called from the other side.

Casey opened the room door and slowly walked in. She watched Tammy aimlessly wondering around her room putting things away. She moved over to the bed and sat down. She took in a deep breath before she spoke. "So…" she trailed off.

Tammy stopped and looked at her, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "So…"

Casey groaned inwardly, gulping. "A-about what you saw in the kitchen… well, we… ah… we ah… um… we didn't… um… mean for you to see that." Casey bit her lower lip, shaking her head. Things were definitely awkward. She couldn't even look at her niece without blushing. "Sorry." She said, almost sounding ashamed of what they had been doing.

Tammy laughed, moving to sit on the bed. "Its okay, Aunt Casey." She patted Casey's leg. "Just promise me you won't do it on the kitchen table 'cause I gotta eat off that." She giggled when Casey blushed.

"Do you want breakfast?" She tried to change the subject.

"Sure," she smiled.

Walking out of the room, Casey headed towards the kitchen. Alex was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Getting up, she followed her into the kitchen. "So, what did she say?"

Casey laughed. "She asked that we not do it on the kitchen table because she has to eat off of it."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"How come you're over here so early, anyway?" Casey asked, changing the subject once again.

"I wanted to see you." She said softly. Casey smiled when she wrapped her arms around her waist again, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you," she softly whispered in her ear.

Casey smiled, turning her head to look at the woman she loved. "I love you, too," she whispered, lightly pecking her lips.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I don't think it's too bad. Like I said, it's my first time writing this couple pairing.**

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
